Moment Of Truth
by AngelicaSatan
Summary: Raven feels worthless and contemplates the end. Rated for suicidal themes.


Moment of Truth

_A/N- This story has some suicidal themes and may be triggering. Very dark so be warned. I do not own the characters or Teen Titans but I do own the story._

She sits in her room, dark as always, breathing deeply. She knew she couldn't let her emotions take her and was trying to relax. She took a deep breath trying to calm herself before deciding it wasn't enough. She reached into her drawer and pulled out the cold piece of metal. She held it up and watched as her reflection glinted off it. She breathed deeply once again to center herself and stop shaking before lowering it to her bare thigh. Just before she could slice deep once again she heard a metallic click as her door opened.

"No... Raven, stop please," Robin cried out sprinting towards the bed. He reached out and grabbed her free hand. "Please don't do this to yourself, please."

Raven dropped the knife and as it clattered to the floor she began to sob. "I... I just can't... concentrate... I can't breathe... I just feel so... worthless."

Robin pulled her to his chest and held her close. As she sobbed into his shirt he whispered, "You are not worthless. You are an amazing and beautiful girl and deserve far more credit than you give yourself."

"I... I don't believe you."

"Well I do, and that's all that matters for now," he wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Now let's go make you some tea."

"Okay," she sighed. Robin put his arm around her shoulders and steered her towards the kitchen. He filled the kettle, put it on the stove and pulled out her favorite tea from the cupboard. After the water started to boil he poured the tea and handed it to the dark girl.

"Drink up," he said sliding a hand around her shoulders and guiding her towards the couch. As they sat down she laid her head on his shoulder with a sigh. "I want you to feel better," he whispered before kissing her on the forehead and turning on the TV.

She sat on the roof shivering in the wind. She loved the fresh air and the night sky. As she sat Raven thought about the events from earlier in the day. She had been sitting on the couch reading and Starfire was watching TV when the boys came back in from training.

"_That was so much fun," Beast Boy laughed._

"_I totally kicked your butt," Cyborg punched Beast Boy in the arm._

"_Ah but I kicked yours," Robin nudged Cyborg._

"_We're going out for pizza, you wanna come?" Beast Boy asked to the two girls in the room._

"_I would love to join you for the pizza of cheese and pepperoni," Starfire responded kissing Beast Boy and Robin each on the cheek._

"_How about you Raven?" Robin asked._

"_Yeah, you gonna join us or stay here and be a loner?" Beast Boy asked._

"_I... I'll see you guys later," she responded before disappearing through the floor._

She cried softly as she remembered. She thought about how jealous it had made her when Starfire kissed Robin, the pained look on Robin's face when she fazed through the floor and the way it had hurt when Beast Boy called her a loner.

She started to think about her options. She knew Robin would never forgive her if she hurt herself again but there was one thing she could do. She knew it would hurt him. She also knew it would be for the best, he could do so much better than her. She would never be good enough for him. She dangled her legs off the side of the tower and knew it was high enough to end it quickly. A fall on the rocks at the base would be extremely permanent.

Then she realised she couldn't do it. Just like the poem she had read earlier, The Tent Delivery Woman's Ride, she couldn't go that way. She couldn't imagine hurting Robin that way. More importantly she couldn't imagine ending it that way. She had decided for certain, she wanted to live.

She decided she needed to tell Robin that she finally understood what he'd been saying. She finally understood that she had worth. She finally understood that maybe he could love her. She wanted to show him just how much he meant to her.

She ran down the stairs to Robin's room and knocked on his door. As he answered she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him close.

"Thank-you, I finally understand what you were saying the other day," She whispered.

"I'm glad you feel better," he answered.

"I... I love you," she whispered.

"I love you to," he said then leaned down and kissed her softly. As he pulled away she sighed and leaned into him, her head against his chest, and for once felt truly happy.


End file.
